Wandering Soul
by Ezri07
Summary: This story is about something bad that happens to Yugi. How will his friends handle it and what will one of them sacrifice to save him? [COMPLETED!]
1. part one

**Wandering Soul--part one**

By Ezri07

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Note: Okay, I wrote this a couple years ago, but it is still good. I really hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! Thanx.

/=Yugi mental talk

' =Yami mental talk

"AAAHHHHH" Yugi screamed.

In the shadow realm Yugi can't survive for very long. He used to have Yami to take over, but now that he doesn't have the millennium puzzle, anything could happen!

/Help me!/

'Yugi? What is it?'

/I don't know! I can't see anything!/

'Hang in there Yugi!'

Yugi let out another scream in pain as someone summoned another monster. Yugi couldn't get away from the monsters, he couldn't even see. The monster came closer…

/Anyone! Help me!/

'Hang on Yugi! I'm almost there!'

Yugi fell to the floor. Yami no longer felt his friend's presence.

'Yugi?'

No answer.

'Yugi?!'

Again, there was no answer.

Yami finally got to the palace where Yugi was taken prisoner. He opened the door, and just as he thought, Yugi was there…unmoving…lifeless.

**---------------------------------------------BACK IN THE REAL WORLD---------------------** "Yeah! Let's go get some of those burgers! Nice, juicy, sweet burgers waiting just for me!" Joey said as he looked at a poster inside the train.

"Well, I am kinda hungry," Te'a admitted, "But don't you think we should check on Yugi first? I mean, we haven't seen him for a week!"

"Why does he need checking on? What could possibly happen?" Joey asked his eyes still glued onto the hamburger poster.

**-----YUGI'S HOUSE-----**

"Yugi! We're back!" Joey announced into Yugi's quiet house.

There wasn't any answer.

"Maybe he's up in his room," Te'a suggested.

Joey and Te'a walked up the stairs to find the door to Yugi's room closed.

"That's strange. Do you think he could be mad at us?" Te'a asked.

"Why would he be?"

Joey tried to open the door. It was locked.

"YUGI," Joey shouted, "I'm sorry if we made you mad! Will you open the door?"

No answer.

"Yugi?!" Te'a shouted, "Come on, open the door!"

Again, there was no answer.

Joey tried to open the door again. It was no use. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tristan's number.

"Hello, Tristan"

"Hi Joey! What's up?"

"It's Yugi…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, that's the problem. Come to Yugi's house. Tea and I are waiting"

"You got it!"

Soon Tristan arrived at Yugi's house. "What's the problem?" asked Tristan running in the door.

"The door is locked and we think Yugi is in there!" Te'a answered.

"Joey on three let's try to break open the door!" Tristan said.

"One…Two…Three!"

Joey and Tristan both slammed against the door as hard as they could. The door swung open. They looked up to see Yugi on his bed…unmoving…lifeless.

Ezri: Okay guys, please review. I really appreciate it. Thanks.


	2. part two

**Wandering Soul--part two**

By Ezri07

Disclaimer:  I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.

___________________________________________________________

  "Shit!  What happened?"  Tristan asked.  

  There was a long pause before someone else spoke.  Te'a was on her knees, crying.

  "Tristan, call 911!"  Joey commanded.

  After hanging up the cell phone, Tristan announced that an ambulance would be there shortly.

  To them, it seemed like they were waiting there a lifetime.  Finally, an ambulance showed up,  and some people came running in.  

 After carrying Yugi down the stairs and into their vehicle, the ambulance drove away.  The sirens were so loud they could hear it sometime after it had left.  Joey just stood there, unmoving and silent.

  No one spoke for an intense five minutes.

  "Let's go," Tristan said,  "there's no use in staying around here."

  Te'a stood up, her eyes and cheeks red from tears.  They started down the stairs then Te'a asked, "What about Joey?"

  Tristan looked back and saw that Joey was still standing on the top of the stairs, starring blankly into Yugi's room.

  "Joey…" Tristan began.

  Joey moved slowly down the stairs his eyes looked blank and Te'a thought he would fall over at any moment.  He didn't though.  

  They stepped out of  Te'a's car and headed into the hospital.  They were told to sit in the waiting room, and did so without complaint.  A little while later, a doctor came out and spoke to them.

  "I'm Dr. Black.  Are you the one's waiting for Yugi?"

  Te'a nodded.

  "Where is his…" Dr. Black looked down at some papers, "Grandfather?"

  "He passed away," Tristan informed him.

  The doctor quickly wrote some notes on the papers, "I see.  Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

  Tristan quickly glanced at Joey, "…What's the good news?"

  "The good news is," Dr. Black paused a moment, "Yugi is not dead."

  Everyone looked up, surprised by this news.  

  "The bad news is, we don't know what's wrong with him."

  "Well, when will you know?!"  Joey asked, his first comment in a long time.  

  "I…I don't know.  Yugi will be here for a while, go home and get some rest.  I'm sure you need it"

__________________________________________________________________-

Ezri: Please, **please** review!  (Anonymous reviews are fine too.)  Thanx **so **much.   


	3. part three

**Wandering Soul--part three **

By Ezri07

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh

Ezri:  ^_^ I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review!  Also, if you have any questions about the story and such, feel free to e-mail me and I will try to answer it as best as I can.  

_______________________________________________

  The next day, Monday, Joey didn't show up for school. 

  "I'm worried, Tristan," said Te'a on the way to Joey's house after school.

  "Worried 'bout Yugi?  He'll be fine, Te'a."

  "Well, yes, but what I meant was I was worried about Joey.  He seems really shaken, you know?"

  "He, and Yugi, are going to be fine okay.  The doctors will find out what's wrong." 

  "But what if they don't, Tristan?!"

   They were very close to where Joey lived and they saw him suddenly step out of his house.  

  "Joey," Tristan called to get his attention.  

  The three got into Te'a's car and they drove down to the hospital.

  "We need to see Dr. Black," Te'a informed the woman at the desk.

  "It will be a couple moments."

  After a short while, Dr. Black came out to see them.

  "How's Yugi?" Joey asked immediately.

  "I don't know."

  "Did you find out what's wrong with him yet?" asked Tristan.

  "We might.  I'm still not certain."

  "Well, what do you think is wrong with him?" asked Te'a.  

  Dr. Black sighed, "I'm afraid your friend is in a coma.  I can't be sure though."

  No one spoke.  

  "If Yugi _is _in a coma, it could last from weeks to even years, and some never wake up,"  Dr. Black's serious face changed into one of  concern and hope, "but you shouldn't worry.  We aren't sure if that is the case."

_____________________________________________________________

Ezri: I know that chapter was short, but I was kinda rushed.  Anyway, I hope that you like the story so far and please remember to review.  Thanks.


	4. part four

**Wandering Soul--part four **

By Ezri07

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh

_________________________________________

  It had been a year since Joey, Tristan, and Te'a first discovered Yugi lying lifeless in his room.  A whole year without Yugi!  A year without him there to support you in everything that you did.  A year without his friendship, and a year without his kindness, and love.  It couldn't have seemed longer!  School without Yugi was like a lake without water, a frostbitten leaf in summer.  It just didn't seem right.  But after the year of wondering and waiting, something happened.  It was at the doctor's office exactly a year later.

Here our story begins…

  "We are here to check on Yugi Mutou," Te'a said to the woman at the desk.

  "Right.  The doctor will be with you shortly."

  It was about twenty minutes before the doctor came.  

 "We have good news about Yugi!"  Doctor Black informed them.

  "Good news?  Did he wake up?" Tristan asked.

  "Yes, just this morning!"  said Dr. Black.

  "Oh!  Can we see him?" asked Joey.

  "Yes, go right ahead.  Don't stay too long though."

**--------------HOSPITAL: YUGI'S ROOM--------------------------------**

  "YUGI!" Joey shouted.

  "Omigod, we missed you buddy!" Tristan said.

  Yugi sat up, seeing his friends.  "Hi guys!"

  "How are you, Yuge?" asked Joey.

  "I'm- TE'A!" Yugi said, surprised.

  Joey and Tristan looked at Te'a.  She was crying.  

  Joey's voice was soft and concerned, "Tea, what's wrong?"

  "Nothing," Te'a said.  She went over to Yugi and hugged him.  "Yugi, I'm just so glad to have you back.  I don't know what we would have done without you."

  "Yeah, I'm glad to be back!"

After a couple days, Yugi returned to school.  Everyone at school was very glad that Yugi was back.  

  "So Yuge," Joey said, "what happened?"

  "I remember screaming for help.  Someone was summoning a monster, uhh, I think it was a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  I can't remember though.  Then there was a darkness.  It seemed I was hovering in darkness.  There was nothing around me, it was like I was floating in space.  Then, another powerful monster was summoned.  I couldn't see it though.  That is the last thing I remember."

_____________________________________________________________

Ezri: Well, there you have it.  The fourth chapter in "Wandering Soul".  I hope you liked it!  If you want me to write more, please review.  I plan to reveal who is responsible for Yugi's coma, why they wanted him dead, and  what _really_ happened to him.  (The next chapter is really awesome, so please review.)  


	5. part five

Wandering Soul--part five

By Ezri07

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. However, I did create the mystery character.

Note: This chapter takes place right after chapter one.

Yami just stood there in the darkness. His friend had died, and it was all his fault. "I did not get there fast enough," he thought. Yami went over to the window, not looking at his friend. He did not want to cry. Then, a noise startled him. It sounded like laughter, but it was far away. He ignored it at first, but then became curious. "What _was_ that?" he asked himself, "Perhaps the person who had made the noise was also the person who was partly responsible for Yugi's death." The thought made him wonder.

Finally finding the person, Yami spoke, "Who are you and why did you do that to my friend?"

The person turned around. His skin very pale and he was extremely thin. His eyes were pure black, and he seemed to stare right through Yami.

"Answer me!" Yami demanded, "Why did you kill my friend?!"

The person did not answer, or at least, not with words. The person's answer just seemed to appear in Yami's mind. "He's not dead…yet. I would not want to kill him because I can use his power."

"His…power? What do you mean?" asked Yami.

The words appeared in his mind again, "Each person has their own strengths and weaknesses. Do you agree? Yugi's strength comes from the love of his friends, so therefore, he is weak without them. I can use each person's power and become stronger myself!"

"Yugi is not dead yet, so if I defeat you, then Yugi will be saved?" Yami was unsure.

"No," the answer was, again, in Yami's mind, "If you kill me, or defeat as you say, then Yugi will die as well. I am the only thing keeping him alive! You are not powerful enough to defeat me anyway. I have already killed Seto Kaiba. That's why your friend saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon. By taking their "power" I also take their signature duel monster. So, with Yugi gone, I will be able to add the Dark Magician to my collection."

Yami thought for a moment, "What if I gave myself as a replacement. You let Yugi go, and kill me instead. What do you say to that?"

Five seconds passed. Each one seeming like minutes, or hours. Finally the answer came, "Why would you sacrifice yourself to save this boy? He is small and weak!"

"Because he is my friend."

"Friendship? You are going to sacrifice yourself because of your friendship?" The words appeared in Yami's mind slowly, as if each word was being spat out, rather than spoken.

"Yes."

The words came quickly this time, "You are foolish!"

Yami did not speak.

"Fine! I agree to your deal. I will take your life instead of the boy's."

So Yugi was released, but the person was unfair and put Yugi into a coma. Yami scarified himself for his friend.

The End.

--------------------

Ezri: All of you who love Yami, please remember that he is my favorite character as well. It was really hard for me to write that ending, but it works. Please don't hate me! Review if you want, I don't care. Have a nice day! :-)


End file.
